Naruto Fall In
by faidechi shijja
Summary: Damian has always hated manga/anime after he saw how it affected his two younger sisters. Now thrown into the Naruto world, what is Damian to do? "Why get some payback and cause some chaos duh." Damian said smiling evilly NOTE THIS WILL BE A SLASH.
1. Prologue: Childhood

Naruto Fall In

**Story by**_:__**Faidechi Shijja**_

**Date:** _**10-22-10**_

**Fan fiction**: _**Naruto**_

**Rating**: _**M**_

**Disclaimer_: I do not own Naruto nor shall I ever._**

**Summary_: Damian has always hated manga/anime after he saw how it affected his two younger sisters. Now thrown into the Naruto world, what is Damian to do? ("Why get some payback and cause some chaos duh." Damian said smiling evilly)WARNING SLASH_**

Prologue: Childhood

I was only six years old when I lost my only family to deaths cold hands. That year was truly a horrible year for me I felt as if I was some damn toy being pawned around. Since I had no other family, I was passed around to my parents friends. After three weeks later, it was then decided that I would live with another close friend of my father and his two newborn twin daughters, who had just moved from Japan to America.

When I finally met Mr. Everliner and his two daughters Riza and Jazz I just knew that I had finally found a family that I would be welcomed into and loved. Living with them at the beginning was a bloody nightmare a first with the chaos that the twins seemed to bring with them everywhere. They were a strange family truth be told and the complete opposite of my family but it was a family that was still happy even though Mrs. Everliner has passed away not so long ago.

Mr. Everliner was a tall man in his late twenties with short white blond hair. He like his daughters had pale snow-white skin. His eyes were the color of a deep forest green. Riza was the eldest of the twins and was the exact clone of her father except for her eyes that were the color of the blue sky at its bluest. Jazz was the youngest by just five minutes I guessed she toke after her deceased mother for she only had her father's eyes. Her hair was the color of fire itself that made her seem paler the she really was.

I did not look anything like them at all. My skin was a nice sun-kissed tan that made me look darker when I stood next to them. My hair is a dark blue black that reached to my knees. I was always proud of my long hair even though it made me look like a girl. My eyes were big and wide giving me a doe eyed look that really did not help me to stop looking like girl that I was most certainly not. The colors of my eyes were a pale sliver light blue making it seem like I was blind.

My mother had explained to me when I was still a young boy at five years. It had happened one day, I ran home crying to my parents because the kids at the school were making fun of my eyes. She told me that they were from my father's side of the family though it has been 300 years since a child of his family was born with such eyes. That she had told him that only children who were destined for great things and held great power were born with such eyes, So that I should be very proud to have such exotic eyes.

However, as the years seemed to pass I had noticed that my left eye was beginning to darken.


	2. Chapter one: Why Me?

Naruto Fall In

**Story by**_:__**Faidechi Shijja**_

**Date:** _**10-22-10**_

**Fan fiction**: _**Naruto**_

**Rating**: _**M**_

**Disclaimer_: I do not own Naruto nor shall I ever._**

**Summary_: Damian has always hated manga/anime after he saw how it affected his two younger sisters. Now thrown into the Naruto world, what is Damian to do? ("Why get some payback and cause some chaos duh." Damian said smiling evilly)WARNING SLASH_**

* * *

Chapter one: Why Me?

Entry 1

Dear dairy,

Hi, my name is Damian Mitchell and I am six years old. My birthday is July 15 and I am a boy though people mistake me a lot for a girl, which I hate a lot. I have met the newest family today that I will be living with and so far, they seem okay. They do not have a mommy either and so Mr. Everliner and his two daughters are alone too. I thought they were weird at first because they were all so pale that I thought they were vampires but in the end Mr. Everliner was so nice and so were Riza and Jazz. I really like them I even got my own room with a bathroom so I do not have to share.

The house is big its two stories tall with a basement and it even has a pool in the backyard. There are also a lot of flowers and plants all around the house. I heard from Mr. Everliner that his wife loved to garden. That her dream was to open a flower shop some day and the scent of flowers helps him to remember her. It is just like me, how I kept a bunch of mommy and daddy's stuff so I could remember them.

Even if I could never see mommy or daddy, again I still find it sad that little Riza and Jazz will never remember how a mommy hug will feel like because they were too little to remember. I made a promise that day that I would be the best big brother they ever had as well as make them happy.

Entry 2

Dear dairy,

The pretty lady that checks up on me asked me a bunch of questions of how I feel living at the Everliner's and after talking to her about all the stuff that I wrote about in my dairy she says that I can stay with the Everliner's. Though she will check up on me from time to time but I still so happy that I get to stay I just know they will be the best no that we will be the bestest family ever though I will never replace my real mommy and daddy.

I learned more about my new family today they had liked to traveled a lot when they were younger but then they found out Mrs. Everliner was going to have a baby they decided to stay in one place which was Japan because Mrs. Everliner wanted to see the cherry blossoms when she gave birth. Which I thought was great we had never traveled before so I always wanted to go to visit other places. Though I really loved, my home there were many trees around us, which I found out later, was a real forest. When we had first driven to Mr. Everliner's house I thought wow it was like one of those dream houses that mommy had really wanted when she saw it on the TV. Are house was small but it had a cozy feeling to it but it was home so I do not think she really minded.

The twins had started to roll around it was funny how they rolled on to their back and couldn't move I was laughing so hard it was like watching a turtle on its back. I help out Mr. Everliner today to feed the twins, Jazz was a very messy eater though mike flew all around so she had to take a bath and so did I covered in milk from my head to my pants. However, it was very funny and later I gotten to help water the flowers which smelled so good. They looked so pretty and there were many butterflies everywhere. One even got on my nose, which made me giggle.

**Ten Years Later**

Entry 1

Dear new dairy,

My sisters have gone insane I thought they were already insane before but it seemed they have done the impossible they have taken insanity to a completely new level. We were watching television and this new show came out in cartoon network that was good called Naruto. I started to hate it as soon as the pink haired girl came out I mean she gives all fan girls a bad name, hell she gives girls a bad name. The sad thing is that I meet one that bad here; I have my own club of fan girls. That was so embarrassing my little sisters had to get rid of her how I have no clue and I really do not want to know.

**(Note to self never piss off my sisters they are crazy period.)**

I am now sixteen years old and officially gay. To many bad memories with ex girlfriends that turned out to be stalkers later on or dump me because, I seemed too nice a person and more of friend. My sisters now are ten years old and they are the complete opposite of each other Jazz turn out to be a total tomboy she could be so loud. She loved sports as well as skateboarding. Riza liked to read and draw. She was very quite and shy, though if you got her mad she would yell and give you such a dressing down that you will never look at her the same as well as hope you never get her mad at yourself.

So anyway, I now have to baby sit as father has deemed me old enough to take care of his little angles. Therefore, he can go on trips that his company needs him to go on, I happy for him because he kept denying moving up so he could keep taking care of us.

Entry 2

Dear diary,

Anyway, I went way off in my first entry it has been weeks since I wrote but that was only because my dear sister went crazy over that show I wrote about Naruto. They are freaking addicted to that shit. I mean it has only been eight weeks since we saw that show. Their rooms are full of posters, drawings, books on how to draw manga, the complete Naruto books series that had so far came out and as well as little figures of the Naruto complete cast. How they paid for it, I have no clue as well as where they got all that shit from like dude it just came out how they even get that stuff when it was not even that popular yet.

Even worse they started to dress like their so call characters which I know they made as I saw them both sowing till late at night for who knows how long. As I was the one to put them to bed after 3:00 in the morning they were even on the laptop looking up for the Japanese's voiced anime series as it was way ahead of the English one till 6:00am. So that they could get the latest update of Naruto even if it was English dub or in pure Japanese they had turned into my most hated enemy fan girls. It was horrible and that was when I knew I had lost them forever.

**Three Years Later**

Entry 1

Dear old diary,

I am sorry I have not written in you for the last three years as I had finally moved out of father's home and into my new apartment. I had finished high school last year and am celebrating my nineteen birthday later at home. Hahaha I am so smart in your fucking face you damn little sisters and if you are wondering, what I am going on about it all began two years ago.

They were still into that a cursed show Naruto and they had gotten even worse. Riza my dear shy darling had been completely ruined when the Akatsuki were introduced. She fallen in love with the whole group while Jazz was in love with the good guys or so called bad turned good. I hated Naruto and any so-called anime or manga with a passion for they had corrupted by two dear innocence sisters. It was when they started too involved me in their mess of addictions that I vowed on my parent's grave that I will never fall into my sisters levelers of addictions of Naruto or any other anime as long as I live.

What I am about to write is too horrible for me to even remember. My little sisters had noticed a certain similarity between me and some of the characters on Naruto so they forced me to cosplay along with them. By forced I mean they actually did jump me when I was coming down the stairs to cook breakfast one day. After I told them no when they had first asked and all the other times even when they gave me the puppy eyes, the silent treatment or when they tired to blackmail me, which almost worked if I did not have my own blackmail on them.

So yeah they jumped me and as quick as lightening they tied me up even gagged me as they dragged me to their room how they were able to lift me up I have no clue or carry me up the stairs. Nevertheless, it was bad enough that they had me in their torture lair. The room was cover all over in posters even the bloody ceiling hell the fan even had some Naruto stickers on it and that when I saw it a bunch of outfits that looked to me in my size on both my sisters' beds.

There was a strange looking black cloak with red clouds on it as well as a meshed shirt with a black skintight undershirt. The pants did not look that bad they were black as well, though they looked, as they would be tight on me as well. There was also a necklace as well as what looked like a pair of contacts I was thankful that was only outfit on Riza's bed. However, on Jazz, side there was three outfits and there were two fucking wigs one a bright red that was short while the other looked like it a ducks butt, which was black. There was also two pairs of contacts as well a case of makeup and I mean it was fully loaded with things I have never seen in my entire life.

There was only one outfit in what she had lain out that I would not mind wearing and that was the red and khaki colored looking outfit. The other one I knew who it was from because his eyes looked like mine it was what his name will no matter I do not remember it. It had started with an N or something. The other one had a white long sleeved shirt, dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging halfway up to the stomach to as well to the knees and a purple rope belt which I will tell you I will never get into with out a fight.

However, I did try to call out for help and let me tell you that did not help a bit. Therefore, my hellish torture began that I would get nightmares from that day forth. It is too horrible to think about lest of all to write about it. What is worse is that I have to go back to baby-sit on my birthday because father had to go on a trip because the other person they were going to send got sick. It is not fair I know as soon as I go back though the demons are going to force me to cosplay again. As I hope to not see them again for a very long time so I could finally loses my stress lines that I sadly got from watching my back for so long to make sure that they couldn't get me and it didn't help me not looking like Riza's character who I learned was called Itachi.

The only good thing about those demons is that they made me very flexible as well as fast and I even learned to hide so quietly it was as if I was not even there. Hell I got so much exercise from them my whole body became a muscular lean type of body that was very awesome as I usually scared the crap out of my friends by sneaking up behind them. Though it was somewhat sad because for all my friends all decided to go to out of the state collages so we would not get to hang out at all.

Moreover, this is where I leave you dear diary for it is 8:00am and its time for me go back to take care of those damn devils. Wish me luck for I am going to need it if I plan to come back alive.


	3. Chapter two: I Knew I Shouldn't Have

Naruto Fall In

**Story by**_:__**Faidechi Shijja**_

**Date:** _**10-22-10**_

**Fan fiction**: _**Naruto**_

**Rating**: _**M**_

**Disclaimer_: I do not own Naruto nor shall I ever._**

**Summary_: Damian has always hated manga/anime after he saw how it affected his two younger sisters. Now thrown into the Naruto world, what is Damian to do? ("Why get some payback and cause some chaos duh." Damian said smiling evilly)WARNING SLASH_**

* * *

Chapter two: I Knew I Shouldn't Have

I sighed as I closed my now warned torn dairy and began to bang my head softly on my desk. Dear god I really don't want to go back there to that hellish place but I really have too for father I thought to myself as I stood up heading to the restroom to get ready for the war that was soon to take place. Pushing the door open, I headed to the sink to begin to wash my face. Looking up in the mirror at my dripping face I once again noticed how much I had changed in such short time.

My left eye had become a weird looking black though if you shined it with a bright light you could see a very dark shade of purple mixed in with the black. I grew to be a wowing 6'4 that I was very happy with because for a short moment I thought my sisters would out grow me and that was a mega no-no. My hair was still the same length as it was when I was a kid. Though my sisters had tired to give me a hair cut that I put a stop with baby naked photos that I would show to all their friends if they ever came over.

I had gotten an ear piercing on my left ear that wore a long dangling black and red dragon that was hand made. As well as a tattoo of a katana sword with a dark green long Chinese's dragon wrapping itself around it with my little sister names on the katana in kanji on my upper right arm. As well as a wolf and three others in the background howling at the moon on the left side of my back with the kanji Ravi which was fathers middle name as well as his ex wife's first name and my parents first names . My hair was in the same kept long braid though I now had some long front bangs that I parted in the center.

I was wearing a tight black muscle shirt as well as a gold cross necklace that I had found in my mother jewelry box that I now wore as well with my father and mother wedding rings in the chain with the cross. I was wearing dark blue jeans as well as my loyal running shoes that had so far survived this year. Looking at my face, I sighed at the two stressed lines that ran down below my eyes that they were exactly like that so called character Itachi. Wiping my face with a towel I quickly headed passed the kitchen and living rooms to get to the hallway. Were I left my keys as well as my coat hanging and my bag that I kept my laptop in as well as my I-pod and phone that I always placed on top of a small cabinet just in front of the door. Quickly pulling on my long black trench coat, I grabbed the keys and placed everything in my bag I stood before the door and took a deep breath I slowly opened the front door and headed to the elevators.

**Ten Minutes Later**

"**Ping" **the elevator open with a sound.

"**Finally" **I whispered under my breath as I quickly headed to where I had parked my brand new motorcycle that father had bought me as a gift when I was accepted into collage. I had almost broken into tears when he showed it to me, as I had always wanted a motorcycle.

Walking a few steps away, I spotted my baby shining in the sun her green and black paint glistening oh so wonderful. Checking out for any marking of any kind on my baby that I had to clean off I had decided to name her Kurosarir that meant black scorpion a badass name to match her badass look. Lifting up a small compartment that keeps my helmet in I quickly took it out and placed the helmet on one of the hand bars as I slide on. Reaching into my bag, I grabbed my I-pod so I could listen to some music as I drive but not to loud just incase. Placing my helmet on I put the key in and heard my baby give a loud purr as I press play on my I pod and put it my pocket, I headed off.

I speed by, the small town that I lived in was very old but it was beautiful there were many trees because the town was surround by a forest. Where father lived was in the northern part of the forest that was a few miles away from the town itself. It was a quite peaceful town though the gossip spreads like fire around here like any old town I guessed. Though it looked very beautiful, today the dew that hung on top of the grass and trees sparkled as the sun rose and the fresh smell of cut grass was high in the air. The soft music from my I-pod gave it an even more calming effect as I listened to the soft piano playing.

Within about 20 minutes I stood in front of the gate to my fathers house giving another sigh I punched in the code to open the gate and began to mentally preparing myself for the madness that was about to begin. I drove forward the familiar scent of flowers heavenly hits my nose and with a deep breath, I inhaled. Moving slowly I see the familiar house loaming ahead it now tall build making it seem now threatening even with the sun shinning the house seemed to hold an evil aura that I knew had something to do with my sisters.

Parking my bike in front of the house I quietly turned off my bike. Still moving silently I took of my helmet as well as my I-pod putting both away for I knew if I made any sudden noise they would be on me like a starveling bear was to fresh bait. Groaning a little bit I slid off my bike and went into my ninja mode. As I opened the front door, I heard the soft padding of running feet looking up I saw two black blurs running right to at me. Giving another sigh I waited to they were almost on me and sidestep out of their path. Hearing loud moaning of pain at the loud thump as they fell face first on the floor I gave an evil smirk and it grew even larger as I shut the door behind me with aloud slam and with a click, I locked the door. That is what they get for trying to tackle me, as they should know better by now. I stood waiting for them to begin yelling.

"**Big brother Damian!"** they yelled. Their yelling a bit muffled by the door as Jazz banged on it.

"**Did you learn you lesson about trying to tackle me?" **I asked looking at them though the window.

"**Damian open the freaking door now!"** Jazz yelled out her face bright red though it was hard to tell if it was from hitting the floor or embarrassment.

"**Did you learn your lesson?" **I repeated

"**Ugh, fine we learned our lesson about trying to tackle you."** Jazz said toneless knowing it was better then to argue.

"**Mmm, did my little Riza learn her lesson to?"** I asked looking at Riza who had been silent all this time.

"**Big brother couldn't you just let us in now?" **She asked hesitantly as she looked up giving me her one of her greatest attack her puppy face.

Without another word, the door opened with a click. I just could never fight her fully head on unless it involved my most hated enemy Naruto. Oh well at least I got some revenge on them today maybe today would be a perfect day after all.

"**Thank you big brother for opening the door for us and" **Riza tried to say before Jazz cut in.

"**More like for you ha you know he can't fight against your puppy dog face for long unless it has do with us making him cosplay."** Jazz interrupted Riza, her eyes promising revenge as she looked at me.

"**May as that be**" I coughed a slight blush rose to my face**. "How did you know I was here? In addition, what in the seven hell's gave you the idea that running down the stairs was a good idea? Where you trying to kill your selves or what?"** I ranted looking at them with my best glare.

"**Uhmmm, we may have placed a silent alarm on the door since we knew you were coming." **Riza said looking away blushing red.

"**And we have run down the stairs before its not like we haven't done it."** Jazz finished smiling.

"**I have no idea how to deal with you two at all." **I sighed throwing up my arms with an amused smile.

"**Hey do you two smell something burning?"** I asked suddenly smelling a bitter scent in the air.

"**Fudge, the cake!" **they both yelled as they both looked at each other and quickly ran to the kitchen. As they opened the door, a huge cloud of black smoke poured out.

As soon as they had ran to the kitchen I had ran to where we kept the fire extinguisher grabbing it from the closet I raced over to the kitchen as I pushed them out of the way I ran over to the oven and quickly put out the fire. Looking at the now ruined oven, I looked over at my sisters with a disbelieving expression.

"**I just got here and already you two caused a mess." **I said slouching.

"**Well I'm not cleaning up your mess," **I say as I grab the mop and scrub from the kitchen.

"**Oh and girls, thanks for the thought as well as the cake." **I said cheerfully as I handed the mop and scrub to them that they grabbed without thinking as they were still in shock.

"**I'm going to take a bath to get rid of the smell of smoke off me have fun girls." **I shot behind me as Ileft.

I was half way to my old room when I heard them yell out my name and a few other curses. I gave a small laugh as I soon entered my room that looked untouched since I moved out. It was a good thing I had left some of my clothes here I thought as I quickly found a clean pair of shirts, pants, and boxers. I then walked over to my restroom that had both a tub and a shower that was mega awesome. I thought about it for a second headed over to the tub it would be a while until they finished cleaning up and I could use the time relax.

I careful took my jewelry off so that they would not get damage with the water and placed it on the sink countertop. Moving to the tub, I turned the levers around to get the perfect hot temperature that I loved. I then slowly striped my self of my clothes standing naked I checked to see if the door was close seeing that I was. I checked if the tub was full, enough seeing that it was I then pulled my braid off letting my hair fall all around me. I gently slide myself into the nice warm water sighing in relief as I felt my tense muscles relax.

Garbing my hair, I pulled it over my right shoulder and slid deeper into the water. I was relaxing for about 20 minutes as I was washing my hair now, which took a long time to do as it was so long, but I had gotten used to it. When I heard loud squealing from the room next to mine that was my sister's room, sighing I decided to ignore it for now.

Another 10 minutes and I had it with all the damn squealing it was getting on my last nerve standing up I jumped out of the tub grabbing a towel from under the sink I warped it around my waist and headed to their room. As I got closer, the squealing got louder opening their door with a slam and as I was about to yell I put to a stop at what they were watching on their laptop that was facing in my direction. I stood completely still for about a full minute my eyes never leaving the screen until I was awaken from my shock by my sisters laughter.

Feeling my face getting redder and redder I slam the door shut and ran back to my restroom. Hearing the laugher getting louder as I ran away I did not let go of my nose until I was in front of the sink I checked in front of the mirror to see how bad my nosebleed was. I cannot believe my sister's were watching that. Moreover, why dear god did it had to be anime gay porn. I look down and felt more embarrassed I really needed to get a boyfriend and get laid I thought to myself. I knew I shouldn't have gone to their bloody room.

"**DAMN YOU DEMONS!"** I screamed. Groaning I grasped my head as I slid to the floor as I tired to will away my so-called problem. Trying to forget those flashes of images from my head.

* * *

**Faidechi here: Alright as you can see im still alive and still writing. I looked though some of my old stories and have finally decided to rewirte a few of them and for once I will be updating every few weeks I hope. Though this is the only story I have updated so far until I can find my notes to my other stories.**


End file.
